The Many Adventures of Wade Duck
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Piglet - Felix the Cat *Tigger - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Rabbit - Snagglepuss *Owl - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gopher - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Eeyore - Marty (Madagascar) *Christopher Robin - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Themselfs *Narrator - Himself Scenes *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 1 - Our Story Begins *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 2 - Wade Duck's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 3 - "Rumbly In My Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 4 - Wade Duck vists Chuck McFarlane *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 5 - Wade Duck's Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 6 - Lunch at Snagglepuss/Wade Duck Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 7 - Wade Duck and Zazu meet Bugs Bunny *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 9 - DON'T FEED THE DUCK! *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 10 - "Wade Duck So Be Free" *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 12 - Wade Duck vists Felix the Cat *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 13 - Tea Time at Zazu *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 14 - Wade Duck Meets Baloo *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 15 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 16 - “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down” *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 17 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 18 - A Hero Party/Felix the Cat Gives House to Zazu *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 19 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 20 - Snagglepuss' Meet *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 21 - The Plan to Unbounce Baloo *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 22 - Bugs Bunny Lost in the Mists *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 23 - Baloo Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 24 - Baloo Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunter *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 25 - Baloo is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 26 - We Says Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Wade Duck Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clip used *Garfield and Friends *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Snagglepuss *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Looney Tunes *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Chuck's Choice Gallery Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Winnie the Pooh Felix-the-cat-the-twisted-tales-of-felix-the-cat-0.73.jpg|Felix the Cat as Piglet Baloo (TaleSpin).jpg|Baloo as Tigger Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as Rabbit Zazu.png|Zazu as Owl Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Gopher Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Eeyore Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Christopher Robin Category:Parodies Category:Scratchpad Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs